


Life Traveling With An International Sleuth

by an_american_teen_against_crime



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: The Chaos Duo, The Drew-Bolet Files, The Misadvetures of Henry Bolet and Nancy Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_american_teen_against_crime/pseuds/an_american_teen_against_crime
Summary: Essentially this is a collection of scenes and headcannons surrounding the idea if Henry Bolet Jr. essentially became Nancy's Watson to her Sherlock. The Doctor and Companion duo of sorts, and all his reactions to the cases and Nancy's shenanigans. I will probably update whenever I have a new idea because these are just going to be random and a place to put them all. I might make a more full complete story of them one day though :3
Relationships: ONLY FRIENDSHIP - Relationship, henry and nancy/adventure, henry bolet jr/happiness, henry bolet jr/nancy as friends, idk I might have some shippy stuff if i get a good idea but I dont really ship them so
Kudos: 6





	Life Traveling With An International Sleuth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :3

Mockumentary style:

Henry: What do you mean you didn’t bring any money

Nancy: I didn’t bring any money, that’s why we’re making cookies!

*camera zooms in on Henry’s blank face*

——————————————————————————

*cut to Henry spreading jam on a cookie*

Henry: she didn’t bring money again

Henry: sometimes I think she’s trying to kill me

——————————————————————————

*a pause as he places another cookie on the jam*

Henry: *holds up cookie* does this look right to you?

*silence*

Henry: *places cookie in bag and rings the bell*

Henry: they dock my pay if I do something wrong. Or if I go to slow *wipes sweat from brow onto flower-printed apron*

Henry: one time they payed me only one euro because I took too long on the sprinkles. They have to be evenly spread out, ya know?

——————————————————————————

*Henry watching Nancy warily as she covers a cookie with sprinkles*

Henry: one time she put the purple jelly knife in the green jelly container.

Henry: if she does that again, I’m gonna scream

_AN HOUR LATER_

*screaming coming from outside the hotel*

——————————————————————————

Henry: we spent all that time making cookies. And she used it. To buy a mug.

Henry: *sighs*


End file.
